<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snuggles in the Snaerfelt by g0blin_b0i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922663">Snuggles in the Snaerfelt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0blin_b0i/pseuds/g0blin_b0i'>g0blin_b0i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0blin_b0i/pseuds/g0blin_b0i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik goes into overprotective boyfriend mode after the fight with Jormun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik &amp; Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snuggles in the Snaerfelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Erik, would you quit that, he’s going to be fine!” Veronica snapped at the blue haired young man who paced around the rather cramped main room of the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to stay close to me, I mean we heard all those Heliodor soldiers talking about how they’d gotten separated in the blizzard. And what does he do? He goes and gets himself in the middle of a fight between a giant monster and one of the guys who’ve been after us.” Erik’s pacing continued as the words poured out of him. “Then he goes and pushes himself too hard, and to save Hendrick?! And what would’ve happened if we hadn’t gotten to them in time? What if that ice witch had-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey.” Sylv cut him off, grabbing Erik’s shoulders and bringing his movements to a halt. “He’s going to be fine. Serena’s working some of her magic, and after some rest he’ll be back up and ready for action.” Erik frowned, glaring up at Sylv as he thought of a response, but before he could Serena emerged from the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Erik asked impatiently, shrugging Sylv away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in and out of sleep the whole time I was in there. I’ve done just about as much as I can, and I think he’s going to be just fine.” Serena’s soft voice replied. “He just needs a bit of rest and to be out of the cold.” Erik didn’t seem satisfied, and he pushed past Serena into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik, really. You should let him rest and he’ll be-” the door closed behind him as she finished her thought “-fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go sulk in there.” Veronica replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom was somehow even more cramped than the main room of the small cottage. The old bed was shoved into a corner, a chair pulled up beside it with a spellbook and Serena’s wand resting on it. Erik carefully moved both to a nearby dresser, brushing off some of the dust before placing them down. He sat down and pulled himself closer to the bed, his eyes scanning the figure before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleven’s face poked out from under a few layers of blankets, his golden brown hair splayed out on the pillow. Erik leaned back in the chair and it creaked in response. His eyes shot back to his sleeping friend, but the Luminary was still fast asleep. Erik felt his body relax, and he let his eyes fall closed. He hadn’t even realized he’d drifted off himself until a faint voice roused him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Erik?” His eyes flew open and he saw Eleven looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re...you’re awake.” Erik replied, El offered a weak nod in response. “How do you feel? Do you need anything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold” was all the brunette said. Erik glanced around the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try to find you another blanket,” He said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” El whispered “You cold” Erik blinked in confusion and El pulled at the corner of the blanket pile on top of him “C’mon” he mumbled drowsily. Erik felt his cheeks grow warm as he realized what El was trying to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine, I’ll just go warm up by the fire” he said quickly, turning toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik,” El’s voice pleaded weakly. Erik took a deep breath before turning back to face him. El’s bright blue eyes cut right through him and he shakily pulled back the blankets and climbed into the bed beside El. “See? You’re so cold… you’re shaking” the Luminary mumbled as he nuzzled his head into Erik. Erik’s breath hitched. His entire body was on fire. The two had definitely gotten close over the course of their journey, but this was entirely new. He couldn’t help but feel some sense of guilt or shame at how much he enjoyed feeling El’s warmth beside him. His friend was delirious, exhausted and hurt, and here he was with butterflies in his stomach over the thought of sharing a bed. He’d just wait until El fell back asleep and sneak out, he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, he felt El shift beside him, and moment later an arm was wrapped around him, a sleepy Luminary humming softly as his nose brushed against Erik’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t real. He’d definitely fallen asleep in that chair and not woken up, right? </span>
</p><p>Whether real or dreamt, Erik allowed himself to enjoy it while it lasted, drifting back off to sleep in Eleven's arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>